Tied Up
by Reeves3
Summary: A week after Toy Story 2 Buzz and Jessie end up being tied together by Andy and they end up talking about their pasts to each other. R&R! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: I bet your getting sick of my Toy Story stories but HAHA you're getting another. :)**

**Please review at the end, I will be very grateful and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Reeves3. :)**

* * *

"That's another successful day of having no Evil Doctor Pork Chop attack the town," said Sheriff Woody. He stood outside the jail house and looked across the small town and watched the towns people go about their business. In the distance the sun was setting along the horizon.

"Where are Buzz and Jessie?" Woody mused to himself. Just then a load of orphan trolls ran up to him.

"Evil Doctor Pork Chop has Buzz and Jessie tied up over a lake of boiling lava! You need to save them Sheriff!" shouted the orphans. Woody set a determined look on his face and whistled for Bullseye. The horse galloped up to him and Woody easily swung onto the saddle.

"Ride like the wind Bullseye!" yelled Woody.

"Andy it's time to go!" Seven year old Andy and his toys were slowly brought back to reality at the sound of his mother's voice. The young boy had been playing with his toys in the lounge and had Bullseye and Woody in his hands as they were galloping across the coffee table. At the other end of the room Hamm was perched on the CD player, Slinky was in the potted plant with Mr and Mrs Potato Head and Rex was on the settee. Hanging by string from the fan was Buzz and Jessie, facing each other. Andy had tied them very securely up there.

Andy's mother was waiting at the front door for her son while Molly was already in her car seat in the car. It was a bright and sunny morning and she planned to take the children out for a couple of hours.

"Coming mom," said Andy. He dropped his horse and cowboy and rushed to the front door, the toys soon heard the front door lock and the car drive off. The toys soon came to life and started to move around, except for the two toys that were tightly tied together up in the air.

Jessie squirmed trying to get loose but only succeeding in firmly trapping herself in Buzz's arms that were wrapped around her. She hadn't spoken to the Space Ranger much since arriving at Andy's house a week ago with Bullseye after Woody had saved them off the plane. She liked the Space Toy a lot, but she couldn't help thinking she had done something wrong towards him as he had been running away from her when she went to talk to him.

Buzz wriggled his feet hoping that would release him somehow but it was the only thing that distracted him from the thought of having his hands on Jessie's behind and her pressed up against his buttons. He really liked the cowgirl even having only known her for a week and during that time he had avoided her after trying and failing at giving her compliment. He would love to be able to have a conversation with her without stuttering around her all the time. They hadn't even really introduced themselves to each other.

The two made eye contact and smiled nervously at each other.

"You two alright up there?" Woody shouted.

"Can you get us down please?" asked Buzz.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," said Woody. Jessie and Buzz looked down at him and the both of them had frowns on their faces.

"And why not?" questioned Jessie, glaring at Woody.

"Because Andy will get back and notice the two toys he spent fifteen minutes tightly tying together to the fan loose on the floor," said Woody.

"So you're going to leave us hanging here?" shouted Buzz.

"Pretty much, it'll give you some time to get to know one another. Have fun!" said Woody, giving them a grin. The cowboy along with the rest of the toys made their way up the stairs and to Andy's room to play the games.

"Traitors!" yelled Jessie. The two of them were slowly turning with the string as it swayed from side to side. The two of them hung in silence and listened to the TV being turned on upstairs and the sounds of the toys walking around Andy's room.

"S-s h-how d-do you l-like it being Andy's toy so f-far?" asked Buzz, nervously. Jessie looked at him with her green eyes that were slightly narrowed.

"Oh it's fantastic. I'm having the time of my life up here," she said, sarcastically. Buzz raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled cheekily at him. "Well I suppose it isn't so bad being up here, after all my hands are on your plastic butt!" Jessie burst out laughing at Buzz face.

"Oh yeah w-well mine are on y-yours," said Buzz. Jessie stopped laugh and looked down.

"Well ain't this a way to say hi to each other," said Jessie.

"It sure is," said Buzz. The two of them chuckled and then looked at one another again.

"I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl," said Jessie, introducing herself properly to Buzz.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear sworn to protect the galaxy from Evil Emperor Zurg. I would shake your hand but I guess that will have to wait until we're untied," said Buzz. Jessie smirked.

"So how long have you been Andy's toy for?" Jessie asked.

"Just over for a year, I was given to him on his sixth birthday," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head.

"Were the toys as welcoming as you lot have been to Bullseye and I?" she asked. Buzz smiled.

"Everyone except one," said Buzz. Jessie looked at him surprised.

"Who wouldn't like you?" she asked.

"Woody," said Buzz. Jessie gaped.

"You're pullin' my string! What happened? You two are like best friends, how did that happen if Woody didn't like you?" Jessie asked, swinging her legs back and forth making them move with the string.

"Well Woody used to be Andy's favourite toy and when I arrived on his birthday Andy liked to play with me more making Woody jealous. One day Woody, by accident, knocked me out the window-." Jessie gasped and continued to listen intently to Buzz talking. "The rest of the toys and me believed he had done it on purpose so when I saw Andy take Woody into the car, I grabbed hold of the back until they stopped at a gas station. I climbed up and into the car, that's when Woody and I got into a physical fight and I ended up pushing us out the car. Andy and his mom got back into the car and drove away to Pizza Planet, it's an arcade restaurant type place, Woody luckily spotted a Pizza Planet truck and we climbed aboard and ended up at Pizza Planet. Once we were inside-,"

"Wait, how did you get inside?" asked Jessie.

"Oh I used a burger box and Woody used a paper cup," said Buzz. Jessie nodded her head and let Buzz continue.

"We made our way through the arcade games and Woody spotted Andy, I however spotted a spaceship and went to it-." Jessie frowned at this point but didn't interrupt Buzz. "Woody followed me and we ended up being in a game with a lot of those green aliens upstairs as prizes. Unfortunately a boy by the name of Sid, he was Andy's next door neighbour at the time, came over and won one of the aliens, me and Woody out of the game and took us home. Sid loved to blow up toys."

Jessie's mouth fell open.

"WHAT! Oh if I saw him, I swear I'd give him a piece of my mind!" she shouted.

"If you calm down, I'll tell you what happened," said Buzz. He waited until Jessie's breathing calmed down and he continued with the story.

"Sid gave the alien away to his dog Scud as a toy and he burned Woody a dot on his forehead with a magnifying glass and shot me with plastic darts. We witnessed Sid being a brain surgeon to his little sister's toy, he replaced the head of one her dolls with a toy Pterodactyl's head. It was terrifying being there but our hope was that Andy was only next door, the only problem though, we had to get out before they moved house. The day before Andy was going to move house, Sid got a rocket in the post, a huge thing...and he tied it to me." Jessie gasped.

"Luckily it started to rain so he scheduled the launch to be in the morning. That night Woody gave me some real good reasons to stay and be Andy's toy instead of being blown to pieces by Sid. Just as we were about to escape Sid woke up and took me outside but Woody had a plan, he always does. He rounded up Sid's tortured toys and ended up outside in the back garden with me. That's when Woody broke the toys law and talked to Sid, well scare him out of his wits is more like it. Woody and I didn't celebrate for long because we saw the moving van arrive and we rushed to get on to it. Sid's dog started to chase us, so I tackled the dog as it had Woody's leg and Woody then opened the moving van and got out RC to come and get me. Of course the others thought Woody was still a murderer for throwing me out the window and threw him off the van. I came up with RC and we tried to catch up with the van again but RC's batteries died. That's when Woody remembered the rocket!"

"You didn't," said Jessie, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes! Woody lit it and we blasted towards the van, we dropped RC off before the rocket took us up into the sky. I ejected my wings and came free and I fell with style to Andy's mother's car where we landed in the box," said Buzz.

"You fell with style? What's that?" asked Jessie.

"It's like flying but better," said Buzz, smiling.

"Wait, you flew?" Jessie asked, astonished. Buzz nodded his head.

"I'm going to have to question Woody about that because that's unbelievable!" said Jessie.

"It happened," said Buzz, honestly. Jessie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes making an 'hmmm' sound.

"Something doesn't make sense though," said Jessie. Buzz looked at her.

"What?" Buzz asked.

"When you were in Pizza Planet, why did you go to the rocket?" she asked. Buzz sighed, he hadn't really wanted to let Jessie know that he used to believe he was the real Buzz Lightyear, but there wasn't any escaping it now.

"To get me to join him to Pizza Planet, Woody convinced me that we were going to head to a space port so I could get a rocket to go home. You see, I wasn't exactly myself when Andy first had me. I believed I was the real Buzz Lightyear working for Star Command until I saw myself being advertised on the TV as a toy," said Buzz. He lowered his head embarrassed and avoided looking at Jessie, waiting for her to laugh.

"That must have been hard for you to come to terms to," said Jessie. Buzz's head snapped up and he stared at Jessie in shock.

"Wow, whenever I tell toys that they laugh their parts off...especially Mr Potato Head," said Buzz. Jessie smiled slightly.

"No I can understand it, after all weren't you programmed to think you were the real Buzz Lightyear like all the others out there?" asked Jessie.

"Yes we are, the advert brought me to reality," admitted Buzz. He couldn't believe he was telling her so much, and yet she listened to him and understood and didn't laugh at what hurt him the most. Things went quiet between the two toys again.

"So how did you end up being Al's collectable?" Buzz asked. Jessie looked away with sadness in her eyes.

"You don't want to know about it," she said, sadly. Buzz frowned and wanted to do anything to a smile back on Jessie's face again, it pained him to see her upset.

"Of course I do. What are friends if they don't listen?" asked Buzz. Jessie's eyes brightened and she smiled again.

"Alright, I'll tell you. A long time ago back in the 50's-,"

"You're 50?" exclaimed Buzz. Jessie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Human years yes. In toy years I'm 24," said Jessie.

"Oh good, because in human years I'm one years old but as a toy I'm 27," said Buzz.

"Can I continue with my story?" asked Jessie.

"Affirmative," said Buzz. Jessie rolled her eyes but continued to speak.

"I was given to a five year old named Emily, as she used to watch Woody's Round Up on the TV and wanted my character for a present so she got me. We used to go on so many fun adventures together, I was her favourite toy and her best friend and to me, she was my whole world. She told me her secrets, kept me close when she was sad and took me to every place that was special to her. Her favourite place was to a tree on top of a hill which had a tyre swing and we used to stay on that tyre for hours until her parents came out looking for her. She was just like me, stood up for herself, wasn't afraid to fight and wrestle, was very excitable and loved horses," reminisced Jessie, smiling at the fond memories. Buzz listened and smiled with Jessie as she talked.

"Then the sixties rolled round. Emily was becoming a teenager and one day she had a friend round and the friend took the pillow I was leaning against and I fell behind the bed. I watched them paint their nails, talk about boys and the latest fashion. Emily was growing up and all her Woody's Round Up accessories ended up under the bed along with me. I was her best friend in the whole world and she never bothered to look for me under the bed, she didn't even notice I had gone," said Jessie, sadly. She took a deep breath and looked down resting her forehead on the front of Buzz's chest and she took this moment to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Buzz murmured quietly. Jessie raised her head and looked at him, smiling sadly.

"It's okay. I spent two years under the bed until Emily dropped her make-up and it rolled under the bed, she accidentally found me under the bed and gave me a smile. For some stupid reason I believed she would start to play with me again, at least have me placed on a shelf. But no, she got in the car with her mother and they drove to her old favourite place. Waiting there was a donation for a charity shop, she put me in a box with some other Woody Round Up items and got back in the car without saying goodbye to me," said Jessie. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, she wished for her hands to be free so she could play with the end of her braid.

"And then what happened?" asked Buzz.

"Well they put the lid on the box and sent me to the charity shop. However when we got to the charity shop, my box was placed in the back room in a damp corner as I wasn't suitable to put on a shelf. I was in that box, in the darkness for twenty years," said Jessie.

"You were in a box for twenty years?" Jessie nodded her head at Buzz's question. The Space Ranger couldn't believe it, how had the cowgirl coped all those years without going mad?

"I hate the dark and enclosed space. It's the worse thing ever. I couldn't even get out as another box was on top of mine. I still have the fear now, which is kind of silly really, but being in the dark, being in cramped spaces and having another owner get rid of me again became my worst fears," said Jessie.

"I guess you don't really like being in the toy box then?" asked Buzz. He felt immensely bad about himself as Andy always kept him up on the bed to sleep, he hadn't thought about Jessie in the toy box. He didn't know she was afraid of the dark, he felt determined to protect her somehow.

"Not really, Bullseye keeps me company but always falls asleep before I do anyway so I'm left in the dark," said Jessie. Buzz opened his mouth to say something but Jessie cut him off by telling him the rest of her story. "Anyway, after twenty years the shop got a new worker and she asked him to clear the back room. That's when Al found me, this was in the late eighties and before he created Al's Toy Barn which he did two years later. He took me back to his apartment that's where I met Bullseye and quickly became best friends with him and Stinky Pete who told me all about Al's plans to send us to Japan as collectables and eight years later, Al found Woody but during those eight years Al kept us in boxes again this time with Styrofoam peanuts!" said Jessie angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Jessie. How did you survive so long being in the box?" asked Buzz.

"I'm a tough girl," said Jessie, giving Buzz a smile.

"You certainly are," said Buzz. Jessie smiled at him.

"You know I was being sarcastic earlier. I really like being Andy's toy, he's a great child and has a great collection of toys especially a sweet space toy," said Jessie. Buzz grinned.

At that moment the two of them heard the rest of the toys footsteps rushing down the stairs and back into the lounge. Buzz and Jessie looked out the window to see Andy's mother backup onto the driveway.

"Have fun you two?" Woody asked grinning while climbing up onto the coffee table. Jessie glared at him.

"When I'm free you're getting a sore kick up your cotton a-,"

"Quiet, they're at the door!" said Slinky. The toys froze and the door opened and Andy rushed to his toys straight away and picked up Bullseye and Woody continuing his story from earlier. Andy played with his toys all day and eventually cut down Buzz and Jessie free from the string holding them together, he took all his toys upstairs in his room to play for when it was time to go to bed. As always he kept Woody and Buzz on the bed and placed the others in the toy chest at the end of his bed.

Buzz waited until Andy had fallen fast asleep before getting up and tiptoeing down the end of the bed to the toy chest. He lifted it up and spotted Jessie curled up and next to Bullseye who was already asleep along with the other toys. Jessie looked up when she spotted the lid being opening and smiled when she saw Buzz.

He smiled back and closed the lid and went to sit next to her. Jessie's face brightened at the sight of Buzz's glow in the dark suit.

"I figured you might like some light," whispered Buzz, sitting down next to her.

"Oh Buzz thank you, no toy has ever been this nice to me," sighed Jessie. Buzz smiled and held out his hand for her to shake to introduce himself as he couldn't earlier but Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his lamely around her.

Jessie moved her legs so she easily sat on Buzz's lap and she moved her arms to wrap them around him while Buzz kept his securely around her waist, keeping her safe from the dark. The cowgirl soon fell asleep with a smile on her face and Buzz stayed awake for a few minutes more just to watch Jessie's peaceful sleeping form.

* * *

**Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3!**


End file.
